madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Chapter 051
'The Wish's Form '''is the fifty-first chapter of the ''Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis It's revealed the food Wazukyan had fed Vueko, Belaf and other Ganja members, who gotten infected by the "Mockwater", is broth made from Irumyuui’s children and to his surprise it not only gave nurishment to the infected, but also alleviated the symptoms of their infection. Belaf is shocked that he consumed Irumyuui’s children and suffers a mental breakdown over guilt for willingly eating the broth while he was incapacitated by the Mockwater. Vueko, also flustered and worried, is asked by Wazukyan if she wants to see Irumyuui. Upon arrival Vueko is horrified to see that Irumyuui has transformed even more. Irumyuui has lost most of her humanoid form, but she still able to recognize Vueko. Irumyuui gave birth to another child and is caressing it, but Wazukyan takes it from her to butcher it. Irumyuui pleadingly cries out because she doesn’t want to give up her child. Seeing this, Vueko requests to let Irumyuui at least stay with her child until it dies. Wazukyan apologetically refuses that request, explaining that Mockwater symptoms were best alleviated by fresh meat, and kills Irumyuui’s child with a knife. Shaken by that sight, Vueko apologizes to Irumyuui in tears and contemplates her own weakness of being unable to help her. Irumyuui comforts her by giving her a hug, telling her she is fine as long Vueko stays with her. Vueko quietly sobs unsure of what kind of hell will await them. The following days, Irumyuui’s children continue to be used as nourishment for the Ganja members. Belaf, who prefers starvation instead of eating, becomes so weak that Vueko has to force feed him. As he pleads to her to stop, Vueko thinks to herself that this must be what hell is like. Then one day while being with Irumyuui, Vueko discovers the Cradle of Greed in a scar that had opened up in Irumyuui’s chest, and is perplexed as she was certain it was previously broken. Wazukyan tells Vueko he had the Interference Units search for another one, because Irumyuui had been growing weaker. He feared Irumyuui would die soon without a second Cradle to fulfill another wish. Suddenly, Irumyuui starts getting restless and begins moving. Vueko tries asking her what’s wrong, but gets no response. Wazukyan, ominously tells her that it’s almost "time to see Irumyuui off, as her true wish is fulfilled". Irumyuui continues moving while an unlucky Ganja member is snatched up by a predator and eaten. Wazukyan instructs the other members to stay close to Irumyuui and follow her while he supports the weakend Belaf along. Suddenly Irumyuui stops moving and starts consuming flying predators with her tentacles. Belaf, still pained by guilt, requests to be eaten by Irumyuui and offers himself to her as penance for eating her children. A giant hole opens up in Irumyuui, allowing Belaf to walk right inside her. As Belaf’s flesh is consumed he is simultaneously reconstructed and transformed into a Narehate. The other ganja members, struck by the "beauty" of Belaf’s new form, conclude they will be forgiven for eating Irumyuui’s children if they offer themselves up to her in the same way and Wazukyan proclaims that this is the home they had been looking for. Only Vueko hesitates and Wazukyan asks her what’s wrong. Vueko tells him she doesn’t think this is Irumyuui's true wish. As Wazukyan questions her about her intentions, she moves towards a cliffedge, purposefully falling off as she tells Wazukyan she won’t let anybody else have Irumyuui’s true wish. Wazukyan manages to grab on to her leg before she falls off, but Vueko hits her head on the cliffside and passes out. As she loses consciousness, she notices that Wazukyan had also used a Cradle of Greed on himself. When she wakes up she finds herself bound in the dark pit Riko will find her later in. Wazukyan, now also turned into a Narehate, tells her she is currently inside what used to be Irumyuui’s head as it’s the closest point Vueko could be to her. Vueko asks Wazukyan why he used a Cradle on himself, even though the Units warned them adults would suffer from using one, and Wazukyan tells her he did it in order to give the others faith in Irumyuui. He also tells her, while being in the dark pit, she will be able to feel Irumyuui’s emotions and can watch over her from now on and leaves her. In the darkness, Vueko is able to receive signals from various parts of the village and the now mindless Irumyuui. Vueko sensed Irumyuui kept the second Cradle to fulfill her last true wish: The birth of her last child, Faputa, that one day will take revenge for all her dead brethren. As Vueko senses Faputa’s birth, she is relieved Irumyuui didn’t forgive them after all. Faputa destroys the Interference Units before fleeing. While the Narehate that sacrificed their human bodies are unable to leave Ilblu, Faputa is unable to enter it. Vueko senses the signals of Irumyuui’s dead children and begins naming them. There she would remained imprisoned for many years until Riko found her. After Faputa had fled, she eventually meets Garburune, an Interference Unit whose body is already too destroyed to move. As they interact with each other they grow closer and Garburune teaches her various meanings of the abyssial language. In return Faputa brings Garburune material which they use to repair their body. Garburune also gives Faputa her name and in return she names them aswell, making them her guardian. Vueko ends her story before her bewildered audience. Vueko tells them Faputa has inherited the three Cradles from Irumyuui. Thus, Irumyuui lost the power to maintain the village, but is kept alive by the new value brought in by visitors of the village. Faputa is trying to free her mother, Irumyuui, which would mean the destruction of the village. She also tells them it is not easy to leave the village after having entered it once. Riko asks her if it’s possible to convince Faputa to abandon her wish to destroy the village, but Vueko tells her she most likely wouldn’t listen. Riko also ask what Vueko is going to do now, and Vueko responds that all she wants to do for now is not forget Irumyuui. Character Appearances * Belaf * Garburune * Faputa * Irumyuui * Maaa * Majikaja * Moogie * Belafu * Riko * Vueko * Wazukyan Bestiary Indexing * Irumyuui’s children Trivia * Extra pages for Volume 8 showing how Faputa and Garburune met. Gallery Riko, Moogie and Maaa shocked.jpg Made in Abyss Volume 8 Extra.png Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 8 Chapters